


Are You Bored Now?

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Eventual Smut, Gay Michael Mell, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Micheal Mell Is a pissed off, washed up man. After one of many visits to the bar, he meets Jeremy, a man who's bored out of his mind.---Listening to "The Vagabond." and "Another Terrible Day." got me thinking, 'what If Michael was a raging alcoholic?'





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun lmao

Michael woke up to the sun shining in his face. For such prominent sunlight, you would think It would finally be warm. But no. He groaned and curled into himself, shivering. Where the hell did his blanket go? Oh, yeah, a cute Asian girl threw up on It. I mean, at least she was cute.

He sat there, groaning and rubbing his eyes and eventually sitting up, only to bang his head on the roof of his car. “Owe” he grumbled, rubbing the top of his head and hissing In pain. He had a small, busted up P.T cruiser he’s had since he first got his drivers licenses, which felt like forever ago. It still ran, so why get a new one? Well, even If It didn't work there was no way to get a new car. He’s broke as hell and the only money he gets is from illegal gambling and practically prostitution. Let It be known Micheal Mell gets money through sex. Not that he really cared though, and It’s not like he did it consistently.

Micheal sighed and made sure to keep his feet from the ground in fear of stepping on his glasses. Leaning down he felt around until he found the rounded lenses and pushed them onto his face. Now that everything was less blurry he yawned and looked around, realizing he was In a Walmart parking lot. For once, he remembered how he got there. At 6 am the cute Asian girl barfed on his blanket and after that, he got tired, drove to the nearest parking lot, and passed out. His nights were usually more eventful.

He sighed and crawled around the dashboard, slipping into the driver's seat and leaning back. He was still tired as hell. Looking in the rearview mirror he could see the black bags under his eyes that were much darker than his tan skin. Long, tangled hair, the life drained from his face. It looked about right. After being on the road for so long, you tend to not give a fuck about your looks. Although he was pretty handsome. So many years of running, he’s lost weight and gained a lot of muscle. He’s not buff but defined. Prominent. But It's not like he stares at himself every day.

Brushing his hair a few times with his hand he shrugged and looked around, rummaging through the car looking for his car keys. Finding them carelessly thrown in the passenger's seat he leaned over and snatched them, slotting them In and letting the engine start. Really, he could have hidden them. The windows were rolled down and there was a perfect advantage for anyone to take both Micheal and his car. But he didn't care. Even now, he had the perfect opportunity to take a few seconds to put on his seat belt. But he didn't.

 _If I die I die._ He’s not necessarily suicidal. More like, not caring wheater he lives or not.

After pulling out he decided to visit a diner to get something quick to eat so he could curl up and sleep. It was only noon, and he was exhausted. Then again, when Is he not? Between the amount of sex, alcohol, and drugs, his body Is surprisingly healthy. But still tired. Once pulled In he hops out and locks the car, siding his keys in his pocket. Walking In he heard the door jingle and a few questioning eyes fall on him.

“Take a picture, It’ll last longer.” He growled at one particular mother who gave him this death glare. Its 12 am, he looks like a mess, lost his only blanket, was cold, and he just wants to go back to sleep. He has the right to be grumpy.

The cashier and waitress, Christine, rolled her eyes as she heard Micheal. He approached the bar table and sat down. “Do you have to be so mean?” She also works at the bar. Diner at day bartender at night. It’s like that woman never sleeps, and Micheal can relate. She told him she was working so much to be able to move up to New York and fulfill her dreams. “I’m tired.”

“You’re always tired.”

“And you’re not?”

She just tsked and shook her head, turning to make Micheals usual order. Pure black coffee and a muffin. It was a specialty.

“Anyway, If you can stop being a sad sap...I got you a new blanket. It must have been freezing last night.”

“Christine you didn't have to.”

“But I did and I worry for your health.”

Michael scoffed. “What health?”

Christine rolled her eyes and set the mug in front of the grumpy man, going in the back real quick and returning with a fresh chocolate muffin. Muffins are the best In Micheals book. The Diner was silent, except for the mother and two kids who were relatively quiet from across the roo. After Micheal took a few large bites of his muffin and the lady and her kids left, Christine gasped and slapped one of the to-go cups on the counter loudly, causing Micheal to jump and gasp.

“What the h-”

“GUESS WHAT?”

Her face lit up, like a lamp turning on for the first time. Micheal rolled his eyes and smiled fondly.

“What?”

“The community theatre downtown Is doing a production of Romeo and Juliet! I thought about auditioning!”

As Michael took his last bite, swallowing he yawned and said, “You should.”

“I don't know. I have work, and It’ll interfere with my job and I’d get fired then I’d be jobless and my chances of New York would be forever ruined. Not to mention the chances of me getting the part would be really slim, like, there are other really strong females and there's a kissing scene and what If I mess up? But Its Shakespeare! A really good play. I love play rehearsal and cast and crew parties but work-”

“Shut up. Just audition. You’re fucking amazing and need to do something with your talent.”

She sighed and shrugged, the previously light In her eyes seemingly disappearing. She loved the theatre. Musical and Plays. She was excellent at both. Micheal and Christine went to high school together and Michael was always on lights while she was usually the lead actress.

“Yeah, I...I will...The-”

She was interrupted by the door slamming open, the bells jingling. Swiftly turning around, Micheal instantly recognized their faces. Two men. One blond hair one black, and they were both meaty and imitating. “Mell!”

“That's me.”

He held onto his coffee mug and took a large gulp, burning his throat and wincing a little, only to set It back down and turn back to Christine.

“I’m going to need that caffeine.”

“Don't kill yourself.”

“Can't promise anything.”

Spinning his chair back around the two men, who were directly in front of him and both pissed off and ready to probably bash his skull In.

“I believe you owe us some money you rat.”

“First of all, that's racist.” It wasn't. “And second, I believe the only thing I owe you Is an apology.” Not even a moment passed when Micheal kicked the blond one straight In the crouch and ran.

“OFF TO JOHNSTOWN!” He yelled, bolting to the door. The black haired man ran after him In a hurry. Completely leaving his car, Micheal ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Approaching town square, where there were crowds among crowds of people, he got lost. The man lost him and grumbled, headed back to the diner with his partner.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“I said, he went to Johnstown. He’s been on the run.”

“That’s 4 hours away.”

“And you think he’d be close?”

The man groaned and stomped out, the blond following suit. Christine rolled her eyes and not moments later she heard the door chime once more and a very tired Michael Mell holding a 7/11 slushie and winder green tic-tacs which were “the same as brushing your teeth”, as Micheal would claim.

“You still up on that blanket offer?” Christine laughed softly. “Yeah.” She turned and went to the back, retrieving the large, fluffy blanket and setting It on the counter, Micheal set a $20 bill on the counter and told her to keep It. He yawned and pushed the blanket under his arm, holding his slushie and tic-tacs In the other hand.

 

“Wake me up In forever.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one of many visits to the bar Michael stumbles upon a cute man, Jeremy Heere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, It seemed pretty boring now but It'll get better, I swear.  
> P.S: Who's Charlie???????

Jeremy Heere. Everybody In his high school knew him. He was the kid who wanted to be cool and almost ended up almost causing an Apocolypse In the process. 

 

That’s why he ran. Because everybody knew him. He didn't want to be known, he just wanted to start over. A new life. That's why, when he graduated, he moved. He took his name and the memory of the Squip with him and picked himself up. Got a job, and worked as the average person.

 

He owned a one bedroom apartment and worked as an assistant. He made decent money and came home every day. It was your average American life. He felt lonely though, mainly because there was always the squip in the back of his mind. It was still there, and the only way to completely get rid of It was to have It surgically removed, and It was a dangerous operation. So he dealt with the voice.

_ C’mon Jeremy, don't you miss me? _

_ I can help you get a better life. _

_ Everything about you Is just terrible... _

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

The entire office went quiet, all typing and talking ceased and eyes were glued on him. He gulped, realizing he had yelled that out loud and ran to the bathroom, locking himself there. 

He didn't like playing the pity party. He was strong. He could deal with this himself. Just drown himself In mountain dew red and smile through the day.

 

\--------

 

Michael loved parties though. He showed up at 9, wearing a red, wrinkly button up and unintentionally ripped jeans. The bar was really empty, It being a Monday. There were a few people playing pool and a group of girls drinking at a table but besides that, It was empty. 

_ Oh right. People live normal lives. _

 

“It’s empty.”

“It normally Is on Mondays. At least I have you as company.”

Christine chuckled lightly and smiled. She wiped down the bar table, being the only thing she could really do at the moment. Michael finished off his beer and sighed dramatically.

“Gimme another.”

“This is why you're broke. Just a beer?”

“Nah...Give me some tequila. I’m in that mood.”

“The ‘I want to get drunk, waste my money, and do stupid things’ mood?”

“Yep.”

She tsked, pouring him his first, and certainly not last, glass. He took It and gulped, coughing lightly. 

“Jesus, are you trying to die?”  
“Yes.”

Christine sighed in frustration. Michael only shrugged and continued practically down the alcohol. She went to the other side to order for a few girls. Why couldn't they have a gay bar In town? That would have made his mission that much easier. But no, Its filled with moms wanting to forget life. He can relate.

 

A few drinks and a hazy Michael later, someone came tiptoeing In. He turned in his seat, watching as the very out of place looking man crept up to the front. He had brown wavy hair and a soft face with a few stray freckles. He was tall and slim, like a damn stick. He held his hands together and fidgeted nervously. Michael giggled and waved off to him.

“Hey! You! C’mere!”   
He pretty much yelled. 

“Don’t scare him off,” Christine said with a small smirk.

“Pff...He’s too cute.”

The man jumped and looked around, pointing to himself In question. Michael nodded and motioned him to come over. It was now 11 pm and Michael had already lost count of his drinks. He wasn't drunk though, just really tipsy. He was  _ not  _ a light drinker. Not at the slightest.

 

The man nervously stumbled over to the bar, plopping down next to Michael and looking away. Michael smiled fondly, he was fucking adorable.

“Sup. I’m Michael.”

He said, going In for a handshake. The man looked up, giggling a little.

“A-a handshake? Really?”

“Look, man, I’m trying to e classy.”

“Note taken.” Jeremy smiled, feeling a bit more comfortable. Aside from the almost unnoticeable slur, Michael didn't seem so bad. Then again, they just met. “I-I'm Jeremy.”

 

Michael went to offer him a  drink, when Christine returned, giving Michael a small glare but looked over to the taller one.

“Is he bothering you?”

“uhm..No?”

Michael giggled, “you don't trust me, Chris.”

“No, I don't.”

Michael only shrugged. “Fair enough.”

 

Rolling her eyes, shed grabbed under the table and pouring a glass of wine and sliding It to Jeremy. He looked up at her with a raised brow. “Because he’s going to offer you one and you seem nice so you’ll decline even though you would actually enjoy It so to save you two the time I’ll just give it to you.”

“But what's the fun In thatttt?”

Michael rocked back and forth slowly, taking the shot glass in front of him and downing It without any issue. Jeremy sat, staring at him with the most amusingly confused look. Michael laughed and threw a hand over Jeremy's shoulder, making him jump.

“I feel like you’ve never been drinking before.”

“I have…” Jeremy mumbled, pushing Michaels arm off of him, only to receive a cute little pout. “Just not often…”

Christine returned to the two again with an unamused expression. “Don’t mind him too much. He’s an alcoholic.”

“I like to call It coping.”

Jeremy gave the smaller man a stare that he couldn't describe. Between intrigued, disgusted, or uncomfortable. Either way, Michael clearly wasn't going to remember It.

“I think I have to go now..”

“Aweeee nooooo. So soon?”

Jeremy could hear small Spanish words being repeated in his mind. That fucking Squip. He could really use some-

“Hey uh, question...Do you have any mountain dew red?”

Christine nodded and smiled, turning to the cooler and pulling out the red liquid and setting the soda In front of Jeremy.

 

He smiled widely and unscrewed the top, instantly chugging It down.

“Damnnn Is soda like my alcohel.” Michael slurred, giggling. He’s in the flirtatious, giggly type of drunk mood now. Maybe. Nobody can tell.

After the little voice stopped he deemed It safe and set the bottle down. 

“Swallow me like that.”

Jeremy jumped and gaped at Michael, who was sitting across three seats and laughing like a maniac. Christine sighed.

“Michael I think you’re done for the night.”

He stopped and sat back up, adjusting his shirt. “Only losers quit.”

 

“Then be a loser.”

“HEY! PLAYER ONE NEVER QUITS!”

He yanked a shot glass from the table and downed It, falling from his chair and stumbling over to the other side of the room, where a few men were playing pool and ignoring the crazy man.

“Hey! Mind If I join a round!?”

 

Jeremy turned back to Christine, who giggled lightly and picked up the shot glass, bringing It to the sink. Jeremy just watched her, speechless. A crazy, handsome man Is drunk and running around the bar. Is this normal? It looked like It was normal.

“You can leave if you want. I recommend you come back tomorrow at 9, where he’s sober and more...Him.”

 

“FUCK YOU CHARLIE!” he yelled from across the room. Both Jeremy and Christine spun around to see Michael dancing around on a pool table with a wine bottle In hand, and some pissed off men below him. Christine sighed.

“I suggest you leave. Come again tomorrow.”

And like that, she yelled at Michael to get down and went to retrieve the drunken man.

 


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, it's pretty boring. It gets good next chapter, I just need some lame development.

Jeremy found himself walking into the bar the next night.

 

He thought about It. A lot. Maybe he could let loose and dance around on a pool table as Michael did. Ever since the Squip, he became more uptight...More than he was before It. All he wanted was a nice, smooth life and the Squip helped with that. Until It didn't.

 

Now, after almost infesting the entire school and drinking fucking mountain dew to stop an apocalypse, the Squip Is still there. It doesn't have full access to his mind like I used to, but It can still speak. The mountain dew Is only a temporary stop. Like alcohol.

 

He didn't get drunk often though. He mainly stocked up on the red drink. With alcohol, It starts speaking In Spanish for some odd reason. So, It doesn't go away. Just becomes more annoying.

 

Sometimes he finds himself distracted when It starts talking. Telling It to shut up without seeming crazy. Maybe that’s why he was drawn back to the bar to (hopefully) see the crazy man. He seemed to have the right idea. Get drunk and have fun. He can’t remember the last he had fun. 

 

“Ouhhhhh he’s back! I told you, Christine!”

He heard a familiar light lidded voice ring throughout the bar. It was only 9, so It was just Michael, Christine and now Jeremy. 

“I’m surprised. I thought you scared him off.”

“Me too.”

Michaels smile was wide. He had a water bottle In his hand and bags under his eyes. As tired and worn out as he looked, his face was alight with joy. Which was odd.

 

Jeremy sat down next to him with a sigh, not saying anything for a moment as Christine and Michael talked about god knows what.

**Hey buddy. Why’d you come back? You know you can’t get rid of me.**

_ Shut It. I’m trying to have some damn fun _

**you call sitting there staring at him fun?**

 

“Jeremy!”

Michael shook his shoulder. He jumped and raised a brow.

“You doing drugs? Where’d ya go?”

Jeremy chuckled lightly and shook his head. 

“Just lost In thought.”

“You were staring at me like I was the last slice of cake... but man I can admit..”

Michael smiled devilishly and leaned In, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I’m pretty tasty.”

 

Jeremy lightly pushed him away and wasn't even able to stop his very-red growing face.

**He likes you.**

_ Shut. Up. _

“Awee Christine he’s blushingggg.”

“Can you try to be a decent human being?”

“I already did. It didn't work out.”

Christine sighed and shook her head.

**Why don’t you talk? Why are you so quiet? You seem to loveeee talking to m-**

“Can I get some of that mountain dew?”

 

Christine didn't answer, only set a red bottle on the table with a light smiled. He thanked her quickly and began drinking as fast as he could.

“Dude, why do you like It so much?”

“It...Taste good.”

“That’s what I said about weed. Doesn't make It healthy. Then again…” He took a sip from his almost empty water bottle. “I wouldn't take my advice.”

“Yeah, I won't.”

 

Michael chuckled and set the water down, leaning back In the chair with a sigh.

“So. Why are you here?”

“What?”

“Everyone comes to the bar for a reason. What's yours? Did we fuck yesterday and  I not remember?”

Jeremy shook his head, almost choking on the soda before wiping his mouth and setting It down. “Oh no no no. But you did have a nice time dancing on that pool table over there.” He said, pointing to the table behind them. Michael chuckled.

“I can believe that. Buttt you haven't answered my question. Why're here?”

“Boredom.”

“What?”

“I'm bored and wanted to have some fun.”

Michael shrugged and nodded. “Fair enough.”

 

They sat there In a small, comfortable silence. Michael taking small sips of his water and groaning In pain, saying he had a bad headache. Jeremy just chuckled, drinking down his soda. After that they started talking more like that’d known each other for years. It felt like It anyway. Between mindless flirting and just your everyday banter, they chatted on and on.

 

“Damn. Your job sucks.”

“At least I have one man. I mean, no offense but you have no room to speak.”

Michael giggled. “Touche.”

“So uh...Why are you homeless?”  
“Stupid decisions. I think you’d understand.”

Jeremy chuckled lightly, thinking about Rich first talking to him about the Squip. “Yeah. I get that.”

Michael talked about his life. People, he’s encountered, stupid shit he’s done.

“There was this one hot guy I tried hooking up with. He turned out to be a furry...It was weird In my opinion.”

“That’s...How the hell?”

“I KNOW RIGHT! That's what I said! I mean, I don't really care. You do you. Just give me a warning like damn.”

They both laughed, making a few new people In the room give questioning looks.

 

It was a few hours later and Michael was denied alcohol by Christine. Jeremy and Michael had still been talking. Michael learned that Jeremy was new In town and recently got his job. That he was bisexual, fled as soon as he graduated, and was a huge nerd. Jeremy learned that Michael was homeless, gay, and he was...An alcoholic. He didn't give much detail and snapped whenever Jeremy tried prying even more. But that was fine. He understood.

 

After 1 am rolled around, Jeremy went, waking a little farewell off to Michael.

“Please tell me I get to see your cute face again.”

“Depends. Just hope that I’m still bored.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael had a bad day and gets wasted and emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are yall enjoying this? (I'm from Texas, shut up). Idk if Its good or not -.-

They created that pattern. Every night at 9 pm Michael and Jeremy would hang out at the bar, talking and drinking. Discussing life, topics, and random shit. Michael loved It. He had somebody to talk to who wasn't Christine, and she was actually able to work instead of listening to a mopping Michael Mell.

 

It had been almost two months Into their daily outings and Michael had a particularly bad day. So, he got there early and got himself wasted. He was already kind of high, and walking In he had only the mindset to drink so much he died of alcohol poisoning.

 

By the time Jeremy arrived, Michael was sipping from his glass like a child with a milk bottle, wiping the faint tears from his eyes. Jeremy sat down, and Michael failed to acknowledge his existence.

“Michael? You okay man?”

“Great. Great asgreat can be. I’m livkinng thes perfect life!” He said in a monotone voice, lifting the glass up, only to spill some on his jeans. He shrugged and downed the little that was left. “Nothingg Alckehol can't fix. Hmmmmm?”

 

Yeah. He was drunk. Speech slurring together, humming out each word.  “Michael alcohol can’t fix everything.” Jeremy leaned closer, examining Michaels bloodshot eyes. “Are you high?”

He giggled, pushing Jeremy away. “Pfff no. m’on the ground.”

 

Jeremy sighed, shaking his head. Michael went to order another drink and Jeremy turned to the bartender, who was a gruff man with a bored expression. Christine wasn't working today. “Please Don't give him any more.”  
He shrugged. “Okay.”

 

Michaels' eyes watered, his previously laughy demeanor gone. He was down sinking onto Jeremy's shoulder, whining. “Jere why’d you dooo that? Plwese…” He wasn't high lifted, but sloppy and speech now down several octaves. Jeremy sighed. “No Michael, no more.”

 

And for some reason Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist, nuzzling into his shoulder and sobbing. Loud, obnoxious sobs racked through his body like the floodgates opening. Jeremy stiffened. What the hell was he supposed to do? Hug back?

 

So he did. He sighed and wrapped one arm loosely around Michaels' shoulders and weaved one hand through his hair. “I don't know what's gotten into you. You're usually a really crazy drunk-”

“B-b-because Of him Jereee.” He wailed, holding on tighter, leaning Into Jeremys touch ever so slightly. “Who?”

“Charlie.” He moved his head up, resting on Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy oddly...Liked It. Michael was an amazing hugger. So soft and warm, like a heater. Jeremy decided to go along with It, still playing with Michaels' hair. His hair was soft but oily, not being washed In days. Michaels breathe ghosted over his neck, getting a large whiff of the alcohol. His breath reeked with weed and alcohol, strong and musky. He had stopped crying now, nose runny and face cherry red.

“And who’s that?”

“M-my ex. He was mean jereeee. Hes madehigh school hell.”

“You dated him In high school?”

For some reason, Jeremy loved this. Michael was telling him things he probably wouldn't If he was sober. It’s both adorable and intriguing to him. Michael sniffled.

 

“Y-yeah. He got me into-drugs n’stuff. He’w-as mean to me Jereeee. ‘dO this!’ he owuldsay. But m’loved him. M’he hurt me.”

Jeremy sighed and nodded, tears welling up In Michaels' eyes all over again. He gripped Jeremy's waist again, harder this time.

“It hurtss.” He sobbed, burying his head into the crook of Jeremy's neck, having his crying session all over again.

 

 _That explains excessive drinking._ Jeremy thought. He doesn't know the full story, but enough to put the pieces together. After a few minutes of a few weird looks and Jeremy now wet shirt, Michael pulled away, resting his head on Jeremy's shoulder once again and sniffling. Jeremy smiled comfortingly, rubbing his hands through the other's hair.

 

“Please make It stop hurting Jere.”

 

Michael said, barely above a whisper. The words were clear, slicing through Jeremy like glass. The soft pets In Michaels' hair stopped as he froze. Michaels' eyes welled up with tears and he was sobbing In the freckled man's shoulder. The bartender sighed, walking up to Jeremy.

“Hey man, try getting your friend out.”

“Uuh-Uhm yeah. Sorry.”

He walked off and Jeremy sighed heart heavy.

 

“C’mon man. Wanna go to my house?”

Michael sniffled one last time, looking up with lidded eyes. “C-Caon I?” his voice was so fragile, still laced with alcohol and smoke. Jeremy smiled, his heart melting. “Yeah, c’mon.”

 

\---

 

Jeremy managed to get Michael In his car, and he passed out the next second. Curling up In the passenger seat, head rested on the window. He sleeps until Jeremy had to wake him, knowing he couldn't pick Michael up...As much as he wanted to.

 

Jeremy lived on the first floor of an apartment complex, so he dragged Michael over to the correct door, opened It and flicked on the lights. His apartment wasn't too small, a bathroom, kitchen, and good sized bedroom. It wasn't cramped like one would expect. The furnishing was casual, It being provided.

 

Michael was slung over Jeremy's shoulder, taking wobbly steps and putting his weight on the brown-haired boy's shoulder, blindly clinging to him.

 

Jeremy led him over to his bedroom, carefully setting the emotional, drunk man on his bed, where he flopped down and sighed, instantly cuddling Into the pillows. Jeremy smiled. Michaels teary eyes looked up at him, soft and innocent. The complete opposite of what he actually Is. He had on ripped loose jeans and a red hoodie with patches on It, which seemed comfortable, but he thought he should ask.

“Do you wanna change?”

Michael shrugged. “Mind I-if I just sleeep Inmy boxers?” That’d be comfortable.

“Knock yourself out. I'm going to get you some water.”

 

Jeremy left, grabbing a cold bottle of water from the fridge, going back to his room to see Michael pantless and wrapped IN blankets, a small, fond smile planted on his lips.

‘Dirnk some. Then I’ll let you sleep.” He said softly, opening the bottle and handing It to Michael. The man yawned, sitting up as Jeremy tipped the water, Michael taking a few shaky gulps and pulling him away.

 

After that Michael didn't say a word, only snuggled back into the Jeremy-scented blankets, closing his eyes and contently sighing.

 

“Night Michael-”

“Arent you gonnajoin?”

Michael slurred, looking up at Jeremy with pleading, vulnerable eyes. Like a puppy glare. Jeremy smiled, shucking off his own pants and scouting In next to Michael, who grabbed him by the waist and nuzzled himself Into Jeremy's shirt, instantly passing out to the sound of Jeremy thumping heart. Jeremy smiled, prying Michaels glasses off of him and setting them on his nightstand, turning back and sighing into his hair. And for a moment, Jeremy wished It could stay like that. Forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine calls and has some bad news, Michael might be staying for more than a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updates, I'm transgender and depressed. What do expect lmao

Jeremy woke up first, but he was trapped In the steel grip of Michaels' arms. He sighed, making no effort to get up. The shorter ones head rested on his shoulder, mouth open very slightly, breathe small. He looked peaceful when asleep. His tan skin glistened In the morning sun that came through the window, all his body weight on Jeremy, his chest lowering and raising. 

 

But he slowly woke up, eyes scrunching together before slowly opening. His eyebrows furrowed, brown eyes shining. He stared at Jeremy for a moment, squinting his eyes. Jeremy chuckled, reaching an arm to the side, where his nightstand Is, grabbing the frames of his glasses and handing them over. 

 

Michael grabbed them with force, throwing them over his eyes and looking at Jeremy with...Fierce hatred Is what It looked like. He looked down, seeing his arm wrapped around Jeremy. He grunted and moved his arms, sitting up and groaning, holding his head.

 

“Why the fuck am I here? Where are we?”

He grunted, still holding his head. “Did you drug me or something? Dammit, I thought you were cool Jeremy.”

“What? No! Why would I do that?”

Michael lowered his hand, brows skewed together. He had a cold hard expression, from pain and confusion.

 

“Then where am I?”

“My apartment.”

“Okay...Then what the hell happened? Did we have sex?”

Jeremy blushed, sitting up himself. “No, not at all. I went to the bar and you were already drunk. You started stammering and crying so I brought you here, gave you some water, and you passed out. I would never do anything like that without consent!” He stammered out.

 

Michael sighed, nodding and rubbing his eyes.”‘Okay...Sorry”

“No, It’s fine. I understand.”

He smiled, making Michael smirk a little. After that he flopped down on the opposite side of the bed, groaning In pain.

 

“Hangover?”

“Y-yeah.”

Jeremy nodded, moving the blankets and standing up. 

“I’ll get you some medicine and water.”

He went Into the kitchen, pouring yet another glass of water and searching the cabinet for medicine, grabbing the pill bottle and putting two In his hands, going back to his room for Michael.

 

He was still laying down, eyes closed and almost sleeping again. Jeremy walked In.

“Here man.” He said, sitting on the edge of the bed with the water and pills. Michael grunted, sitting back up and fixing his crooked glasses, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Thanks.” He mumbled as Jeremy handed It to him. He quickly downed the two pills, drinking the rest of the water and handing the glass to the taller man, who set It down next to the one from last night. Michael sighed, not saying a word as he stared at Jeremy uncomfortably long.

 

“Uh-you can take uh-shower If you want”

“Are you saying I stink.”

Jeremy smiled their usual banter back again. “Yes, actually, you reek of alcohol.”

Michael chuckled. “Touche. Haven't taken one In a week.”

“That's...Gross.”

“  try living In a car.”

“Touche.”

 

Michael laughed. His laugh was always soft but deep, bringing a smile to Jeremy's face every single time. “You want to borrow some clothes? I can wash the ones you have on now.”

Michael shook his head. “No, it's fine, you've done-”

“C’mon, Its the most I can do.”

Michael smiled rolling his eyes and nodding. “Yeah-thanks.”

 

Jeremy showed Michael where everything was and some clothes he had. Michael decided to take a bath, being too exhausted to stand up. Jeremy went to the kitchen to get something to eat when he heard his phone ringing from his room. Rushing Int here he pulled It off the charger, seeing It was an unknown number.  _ Telemarketer probably. _

 

“Hello?”

“Jeremy, Is It you?” Christine's high pitched, soft voice was now sporadic and panicked

“Uh, yeah. Christine? How’d you get my number?”

“You haven't changed It since we dated. Anyway, do you know where Michael Is? His car Is getting towed and I don't know what to do I can't do anything I don't know where he is and it's not like he has a phone and he could be anywhere! He could-”

“Woah Christine slow down. Michaels at my house, he’s taking a bath right now!”  
“Oh thank god.” she let a sigh of relief. “But his car Is towed. Its a thousand dollar fine and increases by the day. I-I couldn't do anything and that thing Is basically his home. I asked If I could get his stuff out of It but they said no, and I’m pretty sure he probably has some kind of illegal drug and I don't know If they search It then they're

going to call the police and then they're going to look for him and-”

“Chris, stop freaking out. I’ll tell him and ask and I’ll...I’ll call you back okay? It’ll be fine.”

A Huff. “Y-yeah. Thanks, Jeremy.”

The line beeped, indicating she had hung up.

 

Before Jeremy could sit and process, Michael, walked out of the bathroom wearing the sweatpants and oversized t-shirt Jeremy gave him.

“I didn’t realize our height difference until I put these on, Its a miracle It fits. No offense but you’re super skinny-”

Trying to ignore the fact that Michael was wearing his clothing and looked adorable as hell, Jeremy shook his head, gripping his phone.

“Michael your car was towed.”

He held his dirty clothes In his hand, abruptly dropping them on the floor. “What?”

“Christine called me and said your car was towed and its a thousand dollar fine and counting and they wouldn't let her get your stuff.”

Jeremy stammered, refusing to make eye contact. Michael didn't say anything for a moment, only stood there In silence, staring at Jeremy with wide eyes. The other just sat there, fidgeting and looking at the ground.

 

After a few agonizing minutes, Jeremy heard a grunt. 

“Bound to happen I guess. That thing was older than me.”

Jeremy's head shot up, eyes wide.

“What? What about everything you own? Isn't It In there? Do you have drugs or something In there too?”

Michael shrugged, bending down and ruffling through his clothes, pulling out...A baggie of...Weed Is what Jeremy presumed.

“Well, my clothes and shit Are terrible and I’ll have to find a cardboard box but...I’m not an idiot. It's on me.” He chuckled sadly, shrugging like losing his car and everything he owned was no big deal. Jeremy thought It was.

 

“S-so. Just...Just like that!? What all did you have!?”

“Uh...All of my clothes, most of my cash...I’m pretty sure I blew most of It last night, I don't really remember” He chuckled softly to himself. “Uh...I’m not too sure. Everything I own for sure. But hey.” He smiled, grabbing his red patched jacket off the ground and holding It up. “I still have my favorite hoodie! Speaking of, If we get my stuff washed soon I can be out of your ass. Sorry to intrude.”

He bent back down and gathered his clothes, having the pile In his hand. Jeremy...Didn't know what to say. At least he had a damn car, but now he has...A hoodie?

 

“Michael…” He sighed, speaking before he thought. “You’re an idiot. You have nowhere to stay! No money no food-”

“That’s the point of getting hookups, Jeremy... If I can find one.” He shrugged. “Anyway, Where is-”

“Michael no. That’s...Dangerous-”

“You have to survive somehow.” The smile on his face didn't match the rather depressing words he was saying and It was confusing to Jermey.

“Come on man. You can stay with me.  We’ll visit the diner or bar and see If Christine knows anything else. How about you, I don't know, try to build yourself u-”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“Uh-uhm-Happiness?”

“I am happy.”

 

Jeremy thought about the previous night. Sure, he was drunk but he was certain It was the truth.

“No, you’re not.”

Silence.

“Last night you were drunk and emotional. You told me about...About some Ex of yours. You kept on telling me to make It stop hurting. Like, how he hurt you. I caught you throwing an empty bottle of whiskey at the wall and yelling.”

 

Jeremy stood up from his spot on the bed, inching towards a speechless Michale whos arms were still holding a pile of clothes. He didn't move, didn't speak.

“Y-you asked me to take the pain away. Although you were drunk, I-I can't help but know that you weren't lying. I don't...Don't know what happened but I do know that-that you are far from fucking happy.”

Silence. Jeremy creeps closer like an animal expert scared to scare off a creature.

“You’re cool. I went to a bar that night because I was bored. I work In an office getting coffee. Go to work, come home, repeat. Not much...Thrill In that. S-so I went to the bar seeking...Something. I found you and...It was cool. One of the best time of my life. But there’s more to you, Michael...I can sense It. So...Please. Let me help you out.”

 

Michael didn't move, only stood there, motionless and wide-eyed at the taller one. WHere the fuck did that huge monologue come from? Either way, Michael didn't know how to reply. How Do you reply to shit like that? So, he just shifted his gaze to the ground and mumbled.

 

“Y-yeah uh...Thanks.”

  
  
  



End file.
